This invention relates generally to thrust bearings and, more particularly, to needle roller thrust bearing assemblies allowing motion other than pure rotation.
Typical needle roller thrust bearing assemblies provide axial thrust load support for static and rotational conditions, only. There is no provision in such bearing assemblies for translation of one thrust face relative to an opposed thrust face. However, in some specific applications, an additional axis of motion would enhance performance of the thrust bearing assembly.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.